Kiss Princess and Tactician
by DestinyGirl 009
Summary: Robin está ansioso por conocer a Zelda, pero un pequeño error hace que la princesa no lo pueda ni mirar a los ojos. No se me ocurre un summary decente, lo siento. Este fic fue con ayuda de Nanis4816.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Princess and Tactician

_**Aquí está una pequeña historia que surgió de repente, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span><em>Prólogo: Pequeño incidente<em>

Era el primer día en el que Robin conocería a la persona más aclamada por Link. Y por lo que el elfo decía de la princesa Zelda le daban aún más ganas de ser el estratega de la "Dulce alma y ángel de Nayru". Robin no tenía idea de quién era Nayru, pero si para Link era la cosa más hermosa del universo, lo sería sin duda para él.

Llegaba la mañana y Robin, muy temprano, fue a bañarse.

─ ¡Lalalalala! ─Empezaba a cantar demasiado alegre el táctico. Mientras el agua le recorría hasta los rincones más allá de lo que se veía, Robin pensaba en cómo sería la princesa:─ ¿Ojos verdes o azules? ─Discutía consigo mismo el albino.

Pensaba tanto en eso que olvidó cerrar la puerta del baño antes de ducharse.─ ¡Oh,si! Ya me imagino la cara de Link si la supuesta Zelda terminara amándome. ─La emoción lo hizo resbalar y quedó al descubierto de cualquiera que entrara.

Trató de levantarse pero no podía... sus pies estaban direccionados hacia la puerta y el dolor en su espalda le impedía moverse. Lo peor era que aún no instalaban un baño para las chicas después del incidente con Crazy Hand en la Mansión Smash, eso no sería preocupante si hubiera cerrado la puerta y recordó ese pequeño detalle.

─ ¡Tranquilizate, Robin, puedes planear una estrategia y levantarte! ─Se dio esperanzas el albino.─ Solo trata de... ─Se calló al recordar la puerta.─ Mi... er...da... ─Dijo con voz baja y se golpeó la cabeza suavemente.─ ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ─Se regañaba a sí mismo y eso parecía no servirle de nada.─ Sólo me queda esperar a que venga un... ─De pronto lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.─ ¡Por favor, que sea Shulk! ¡O algún otro chico, por favor Naga! ─Rogaba y rogaba, por desgracia no fue escuchado y la que vió a Robin desnudo fue la princesa de Hyrule.

─ ¿¡Q-q-q-q-q-qué!? ─La castaña, a pesar de su deseo de ya no ver, no pudo moverse por el shock de ver al estratega así.

─ ¿¡Qué ves!? ¿¡Acaso te gusta!? ─Gritó el ya no tan táctico aunque él quería que la chica siguiera ahí, lo que no sabía era que la soberana de Hyrule estaba enfrente de él.

─ ¡Depravado! ¡Sucio! ¡Aprende a cerrar la puerta! ─Zelda regañó al hombre, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

─ ¿Y no me vas a ayudar a pararme por lo menos? ─Preguntó como cínico el estratega.

Zelda al escuchar la petición de su nuevo peor enemigo, se cubrió los ojos y le aventó una toalla.

─ Por cierto, me llamo Robin. ─Volvió a decir el sinvergüenza.

─ Tápate por favor. ─Le ruega un poco más calmada Zelda y sale corriendo despavorida con un gran trauma que le será difícil superar.

─ Por lo menos no era Zelda. ─Dijo muy despreocupado Robin.─ Ahora... ¿cómo salgo de aquí? Bueno, igual la chica era bonita. ─Esto último le ayudo a olvidar el dolor... que después volvió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, aquí llega la primera parte del fic. Espero que les haya gustado y les agradecería mucho si dejan reviews diciendo en que puedo mejorar.<strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en publicar este capítulo pero como es un fic con ayuda de Nanis4816 y no nos poníamos de acuerdo con las ideas... Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**_

_**En fin, aquí está el segundo cap. ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de un par de intentos, Robin logró ponerse de pie y terminó de ducharse para ir a conocer a la princesa de Hyrule. En ese momento pensó que seguramente su hermana se daría cuenta de los problemas que tenía para caminar debido al reciente incidente y lo llevaría con Dr. Mario. No le tenía miedo a una revisión médica, lo que le aterraba era no llegar a tiempo a la cita con Zelda.<p>

El estratega iba de regreso a su habitación para buscar algo que le quitara el dolor, caminaba con mucho cuidado y a paso lento para asegurarse de no lastimarse más. Lucina escapaba de algo o alguien y no se dio cuenta de que Robin estaba ahí, para cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, se chocó con él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer… de nuevo.

─ ¡Aaahh! ─Se quejó el albino.

─ ¡Robin! ¡Perdón, no te había visto! ─La chica trató de disculparse. –Déjame ayudarte.-

─ D-duele… Duele mucho.

─ De verdad lo siento.

─ No fue tan grave.

─ ¿No? Pero si hace un momento… Olvídalo… ─Lucina lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Y a dónde ibas? ─Preguntó mientras se sostenía del hombro de su compañera.

─ Shulk quiere venganza y NO la tendrá, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿te hiciste mucho daño? ─Podía notarse la preocupación de la peli-azul por su amigo.

─ Estoy bien.

─ ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir a descansar?

─ ¡N-no, no, no, no! ¡Créeme que no es necesario! ─Negó rápidamente.─ Sólo iré por algo a mi habitación.

─ Te acompaño… ─Se ofreció gustosa.

─ Eh… Va a ser que no.

─ ¡Pero nunca te has negado a alguna de mis peticiones!

─ La gente cambia. ─Respondió con mucha tranquilidad el táctico.-

─ Estás actuando muy extraño. ¿Acaso Link te ha contagiado una enfermedad rara de hylianos? ─Preguntó aterrada.

─ No lo creo… O por lo menos no he presentado síntomas.

─ ¿No te has golpeado la cabeza?

─ No.

─ ¿Algún hueso roto?

─ Tal vez.

─ ¿Necesitaremos al doctor?

─ ¡Lucina! Estoy bien… Un poco adolorido, ¡pero bien! ─Robin estaba fastidiado y ya quería irse.

─ Uy, perdona. Una ya ni puede preguntarte nada porque te pones de un genio terrible.

─ Como sea, ya me voy. ¡Te veré más tarde! ─El albino se despidió muy feliz mientras escapaba lentamente de Lucina, la cual lo miraba aún preocupada y sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor.

─ _Debería vigilarlo por si algo le sucede._ ─Pensó la chica peli-azul y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero con mucha cautela para no ser descubierta, claro que comenzó con esa tarea hasta que Robin estuviera un poco más alejado.

* * *

><p><strong>En el comedor de la Mansión Smash…<strong>

Link y Zelda estaban platicando muy tranquilos y hacían amistad con algunos de los nuevos participantes del torneo para que no se sintieran "excluidos" o algo parecido. Terminando de conversar salieron al patio para distraerse un rato.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─Preguntó el chico de ropajes verdes.– Te ves asustada.

─ Es que… Pasó algo en la mañana.

─ ¿Quieres contármelo?

─ Ummmm… ─La princesa dudo por un momento.– Es vergonzoso.

─ ¡Ya se! ¡Te caíste y todos menos yo te vieron! ─El espadachín sonrió e iba soltar una risita pero Zelda lo interrumpió.

─ No, eso no.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Algún líquido misterioso y con aspecto bastante desagradable fue derramado sobre ti?

─ Sería asqueroso. ─La castaña hizo una mueca de disgusto total.

─ Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, ¿me vas a decir o no?

─ Yo creo que no. Eres capaz de contárselo a medio mundo… o, en el peor de los casos, ¡a todo l mundo!

─ No puede ser tan grave.

─ SI LO ES, por lo menos para mí.

─ Lo que digas… Cambiando de tema, mi amigo no debe tardar. ─Link volteaba a todos lados buscando a su compañero.

─ ¿El que me ibas a presentar?

─ Así es. Le dije que nos veríamos a esta hora aquí en el patio.

─ Quizás te equivocaste y se te olvido decírselo.

─ ¡Yo nunca olvido nada! Tal vez en ciertas ocasiones, pero esta vez no lo hice. ─Se defendió el rubio.

─ Sólo nos queda esperar a que llegue. ─La princesa se sentó y dio un largo suspiro.

─ Si… ─El espadachín hizo lo mismo y esperaron por varios minutos a que el albino llegara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sé que ha quedado corto y tal vez me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero terminaré esta historia.<strong>_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
